


One Missed Call

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Post-Canon, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sugawara and Yamaguchi catch up as adults; Yamaguchi is still just as cute, and Sugawara is still that kind of senpai.





	One Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Remix bonus round. Remix of [this fill](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14030705#cmt14030705) by Themorninglark about Yamaguchi calling Sugawara as an adult. 
> 
> I also like this pairing! I love that they are sideline ahoge buddies and totally think Suga is Yamaguchi's favorite senpai.

Sugawara ignores the buzz of his phone when it goes off, because he's talking to a couple different people on his laptop at the same time as he tries to finish his lesson plans for the next week, and he assumes his phone is doubling the twitter notifications as it always does.

An hour later when he gets up to stretch and picks up his phone from the charger, he's surprised to see Yamaguchi's name in the middle of the other notifications when he thumbs the home button. Clicking away the lock screen, Sugawara goes to his voicemail and hits play.

"Ah, Sugawara-sa…kun? Uh, hi senpai." Yamaguchi's voice is a little deeper than Sugawara remembers, but otherwise unchanged, soft and a little hesitant, neither low nor high but somewhere pleasantly in the middle. "I just…it's nothing important. I was eating a nikuman and it made me think of you. I thought maybe you'd want to get a drink some time? Call me back if you want, or if you're too busy, that's all right." There's a pause, and Sugawara assumes the message is over, but then just before it ends there's a muttered, "Ouch! hot!"

"Cute," Sugawara can't help but chuckle. He glances at the clock and sees that it's probably a little too late to call back, but after only a second's hesitation, Sugawara decides to go for it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

They meet at an izakaya only a fifteen minute walk from Karasuno, at Sugawara's suggestion. Yamaguchi is waiting outside when Sugawara comes up the sidewalk, but looking the wrong direction by chance, and he jumps when Sugawara claps him hard on the shoulder.

"S-senpai!" Yamaguchi gasps, making Sugawara laugh. Yamaguchi is taller than him by a larger margin than he remembers, but he still has the cute freckles, and even his idiot hair sticking up, although it's somewhat tamed by his shorter, respectable adult haircut.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, you know," Sugawara says as he pushes Yamaguchi inside. He's a regular, and tells the waitress just to start with two beers and the usual stuff as she seats them.

"Come here often?" Yamaguchi asks, smiling a little.

"School staff comes here a lot," Sugawara explains, but it just makes Yamaguchi's eyebrows rise. "You didn't know? I teach at Karasuno." Sugawara chuckles at the wide-eyed "Oh!" Yamaguchi says to that. "And before you ask, yes the club room is still shitty, no the freshmen aren't cute as your year, and of course I'm assistant coach. We need two these days."

They both have a few beers too many because neither of them wants to stop catching up, talking makes their throats dry, the beer makes them prone to reminiscing about their ridiculous high school team, and it's a vicious cycle. Sugawara is more than a little buzzed by the time they stumble outside, and very glad tomorrow is Sunday.

"So what should I call you instead of senpai?" Yamaguchi asks, picking up a conversation they dropped hours ago. "Other than a cab, clearly."

Sugawara laughs so hard he sags against Yamaguchi for support, clinging to his arm. When he opens his eyes, Yamaguchi is looking down at him fondly. Sugawara flashes him the grin that used to always get him his way back in high school, and hopes he hasn't lost his touch. "If you come home with me, you won't have to call me at all, will you?"


End file.
